Tragedy in The Rain
by My lavender
Summary: Bagai sebuah memori pahit yang terukir dibatu. Walau hujan mengguyur dengan deras, tak akan bisa terhapus dengan hanya sekali. Tak seperti jejak kaki yang dapat di hapus dengan hujan walau sekali. Bad summary. Mind to RnR?


**A/N : Author kembali membawa fic oneshot. semoga semuanya pada suka ya. maaf kalo ceritanya kurang sedih.**

* * *

**Tragedy**** In The Rain © My Lavender**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : don't like don't read. AU, typo.**

**Genre : Drama, tragedy.**

.

**.**

**–****Tragedy**** In The Rain–**

**.**

.

Hujan mengguyur kota dengan deras, awan gelap yang mengumpul bagaikan sebuah lubang hitam yang siap menelan bumi. Suara gemuruh petir dan kilatannya, menambah kesan menyeramkan pada hujan ini kian melekat. Suara isak tangis di sebuah makam yang baru, bagai angin lalu yang tak dihiraukan orang lain. Seorang laki-laki berambut panjang coklat dengan iris mata yang sewarna dengannya, hanya bisa mengelus-elus pundak sang gadis yang menangis, di tengah guyuran hujan.

"Ayah…" lirih sang gadis dengan perih.

"Nee-chan…"

Ucap seseorang yang bernama Hyuuga Hanabi, seorang gadis yang super aktif dan cenderung nakal itu, bahkan sekarang sedang duduk bersimpuh di depan makam yang sama dengan seorang gadis yang tengah menangis. Suara Hanabi bergetar saat memanggil kakak perempuannya –Hyuuga Hinata– ingin rasanya Hanabi untuk mengajak pulang kakaknya kerumah, agar rasa sedih akan kehilangan kedua orang tuanya itu cepat hilang.

"Ayah…"

Lirih Hinata tanpa berhenti.

"Maafkan aku..."

Bagai sebuah kaset rekaman suara yang rusak, kalimat itu terus saja berulang-ulang tanpa henti. Suara isak tangis itu kian pecah saat suara petir yang menggelegar menerpa indra pendengarannya. Entah mengapa suara petir itu seperti sedang memaki kegiatan bodohnya. Menangisi sebuah gundukan tanah tak bernyawa, dengan disertai gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Belum genap satu minggu dari kepergian ibunda tercintanya, ia harus kehilangan ayah yang sangat ia sayangi. Ayahnya harus tertimpa musibah yang pedih. Bahkan tak ingin ia ungkapkan bagaimana kejadian persisnya. Tertabrak sebuah mobil yang dikendarai pria mabuk didalamnya. Kejadian yang benar-benar persis di depan matanya.

Sebuah trauma yang entah kapan dapat hilang dari ingatannya yang kuat. Baru kemarin sore kejadian itu berlangsung, dan pagi ini seluruh keluarga Hyuuga menyemayamkan jasad Ayahnya, disamping makam ibundanya. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Dalam derasnya hujan ia terus menggumamkan beberapa kalimat dengan lirih. Air mata yang mengucur seperti tak terlihat akibat guyuran hujan yang menerpa tubuh ringkihnya.

"Hinata… ayo kita pulang. Nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Tidak mau !"

Bentaknya dengan kasar lalu menepis tangan laki-laki itu yang hendak memegang bahunya, laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu bernama Hyuuga Neji. Sepupu Hinata yang sangat perhatian dan paling sayang pada Hinata.

"Ayo pulang !" ajak Neji dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidak Mau !"

Bentak Hinata yang masih membangkang terhadap Neji. Neji yang melihat tubuh Hinata bergetar, dan suara yang parau, membuat Neji tak tega melihat sepupunya yang terlihat sangat terpukul akan kerhilangan kedua orang tuanya. Hanabi yang berada di samping Hinata, tiba-tiba saja memeluk Hinata.

"Ayo kak…Kita pulang…"

suara Hanabi bergetar, Hinata masih menggelengkan kepalanya. Hanabi menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata yang bergetar.

"Kita tidak boleh meninggalkan ayah dan ibu sendirian Hanabi…Hiks…"

Hanabi semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya pada Hinata.

"Aku yakin…ayah dan ibu akan bahagia disana, dan tak akan sendirian lagi. Pasti ayah senang kalau kita pulang kerumah." Ujar Hanabi yang masih mempertahankan posisinya –Memeluk Hinata. Kata-kata Hanabi bagai sebuah mantra, Hinata menurutinya dan mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah 1 jam Hanabi membenahi Hinata; mengganti pakaian Hinata lalu menyuapi makan dan menidurkannya. Hanabi bisa bernafas lega karena Hinata sudah bisa diatasi olehnya. Hanabi keluar dari kamar kakaknya lalu pergi menuju ruang tamu, dimana paman dan bibi serta Neji, sedang berada disana.

"Hinata sudah tidur ?" tanya seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah bibinya sendiri.

"Sudah…kakak sudah tidur."

"Syukurlah…"

Ibu Neji bisa bernafas lega akan Hinata yang bisa di tangani oleh Hanabi walau sempat memberontak berkali-kali. Hanabi segera mengambil duduk disamping bibinya lalu memeluknya. Awalnya bibinya sempat kaget akan perbuatan Hanabi yang secara mendadak, tapi karena terdengar sebuah isakan tangis pelan terdengar dari Hanabi. Bibinya langsung mengerti kenapa Hanabi berbuat seperti itu.

"Bibi…aku…aku takut…"

Ungkap Hanabi dengan terus memeluk erat bibinya, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Bibinya hanya bisa menatap Hanabi dengan nanar, sungguh menyedihkan melihat Hanabi yang kian terpukul –meskipun tidak seperti Hinata. Hanabi masih bisa tegar, namun apadaya. Hanabi juga seorang manusia. Dia pun juga bisa menangis.

"Jangan takut... bibi ada disini. Bibi, paman dan juga Neji akan melindungimu dan juga Hinata. Tenang saja."

Hanabi hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dalam tangis. Semua keluarga besar Hyuuga sudah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing setelah menyemayamkan jasad ayahnya. Yang tersisa diruang tamu adalah keluarga kakak sepupunya. Tiba-tiba dari arah lantai dua, ada Neji yang lari tergopoh-gopoh melewati tangga. Sambil memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting.

"Hinata tidak ada di kamarnya !"

Ucap Neji dengan kencang. Rupanya Neji baru saja ingin ke kamar Hinata, untuk melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini. Hanabi yang mendengar kabar itu, langsung berhenti dari tangisnya, lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya kearah Neji dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah tak percaya.

**_Ini… tidak mungkin kan._**

Sangkal Hanabi dalam Hati.

"sepertinya, Hinata kabur lewat jendela." Neji kembali berujar dengan frustasi.

"Mana mungkin. Itu kan lantai 2."

Ibu Neji masih tidak percaya perihal pemberitahuan Neji. Tanpa diminta oleh sang ibu, Neji langsung melesat keluar untuk mencari Hinata. Mata Hanabi membulat sesaat, kini air mata mulai menuruni kedua belah pipinya. Sedih.

"Nee-chan…" Lirihnya parau.

.

* * *

.

Hinata berjalan dengan gontai menyusuri jalan setapak yang ia lewati. Ternyata kabur lewat jendela memang rencana yang sempurna. Tak ada yang mengetahui kepergiannya. Sungguh mustahil jika di terka, tapi itulah kenyataannya, Hinata dapat kabur dari dalam kamarnya.

**_Tes !_**

Rintik hujan kembali turun menggiringi setiap langkahnya. Walau ia tahu hujan akan semakin besar, dan dapat membuatnya sakit, ia tak menghiraukan barang sedikitpun. Banyak orang-orang yang berlari-lari mencari tempat berteduh. Namun tidak untuk Hinata. Ia tak peduli. Semua orang menatapnya heran, ia hanya berjalan lurus tanpa tau arah ia akan pergi.

Memangnya, di saat orang akan terpukul seperti dia, ia peduli dengan arah tujuannya? Bagaikan orang stress yang kabur dari rumah sakit, ia tidak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam. Ia tak akan peduli dengan hal itu. Untuk apa? Bahkan saat ini ia ingin sekali ditabrak sebuah mobil, atau apapun itu, yang dapat mengahiri hidupnya saat ini. Tragis? Tentu saja.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dari depan salah satu toko, menariknya. Lalu membungkus tubuh Hinata yang basah dengan sebuah jaket berwarna Hitam_. _Seseorang itu memeluknya dari belakang mencoba mengahangatkan tubuh Hinata.

"Bodoh ! jangan hujan-hujanan dong."

Sebuah kalimat meluncur dari seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah memeluknya.

"Aku tak peduli. Dan… siapa kau?"

Jawab Hinata dengan dingin. Enggan menerima maksud baik sang pemuda. Hinata mendongkakkan wajahnya ke atas, lalu melihat Iris biru sang pemuda, menatap lembut ke arahnya. Membuat wajah Hinata sedikit memerah, lalu tersadar akan siapa orang tersebut.

"Kau…Naruto?"

Tanya Hinata memastikan. Orang yang ditanya pun hanya bisa mengangguk semangat. Lalu menatap pada Hinata seolah-olah bertanya. '_Ada apa?'_

Hinata hanya bisa menangis di dalam dekapan sang pemuda itu. Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat Hinata sejak kecil sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Walau Naruto adalah sahabatnya dari kecil, Naruto belum tau permasalahan yang saat ini di hadapi oleh Hinata. Dalam dekapannya Naruto membiarkan Hinata menangis dengan puas. Sampai Hinata mau menceritakan semuanya.

"Tumpahkanlah semua perasaanmu saat ini. Menangislah sampai kau merasa lega."

Ujar Naruto dengan lembut di telinga Hinata. Dalam diam Hinata masih tetap menangis. Sunyi, dingin dan suara rinai hujan yang mengguyur bumi. Seolah-olah mengetahui isi hati Hinata yang masih berduka. Walau semua orang akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti dia. Tapi,tak semua orang akan merasakan penderitaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Pedih, dan menyakitkan.

.

* * *

.

Hinata sudah berada di rumah Naruto. Rumah sederhana namun nyaman. Beberapa saat lalu hujan berangsur berhenti Naruto menggiring Hinata yang berada di dekapannya, masuk kedalam taksi, yang akan membawa mereka ke kediaman Naruto.

Rumah Naruto terasa sangat sepi. Tak seperti 1 tahun yang lalu saat Hinata berkunjung kerumah Naruto. Rumah sederhana yang ramai akan canda tawa dan juga keramahan, saat tuan Namikaze Minato –ayah Naruto– masih hidup. Tapi setelah 1 tahun tak berkunjung ke rumah ini. Suasana hangat akan kekeluargaan sirna seketika saat masuk kedalamnya. Rumah yang sepi dan terlihat tak berpenghuni.

"Maaf, rumahku sepi ya? Maklum saja ya. Ibuku sudah lama meninggal." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum getir.

**_Apa maksudnya dengan telah lama pergi ?_**

Hinata hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Jujur Hinata memang tidak tahu berita apapun, setelah 1 tahun ia harus pindah rumah, dan tidak dekat lagi dengan Naruto.

"Ah iya ! kau belum tahu soal ibuku." Naruto kembali berucap seraya menepuk keningnya, dan mencoba tersenyum. "Ibuku sudah lama meninggal. Sebulan setelah ayah meninggal."

**_Apa?_**

Mata Hinata membulat tak percaya.

"Dia meninggal, karena mengalami kecelakaan saat ingin memelikanku ramen."

**_Tidak mungkin !_**

"Tapi… sekarang aku yakin. Ibu dan ayah pasti sedang bersama di alam sana."

**_Hentikan omonganmu Naruto !_**

"Sedih sih…tapi tak apa. Aku harus tegar."

**_Kumohon hentikan !_**

"Tapi, semua itu ada Hikmahnya."

**_Apa? Hikmah?_**

"Hikmahnya, aku jadi bisa menjadi mandiri. Dan juga bisa belajar apa itu mengiklaskan seseorang."

**_Mengikhlaskan?_**

"Tapi awalnya itu sanagt sulit. Bahkan menyakitkan."

**_Apa? Kumohon hentikan !_**

"kehilangan kedua orang tua itu gak enak ya?"

**_Iya ! sangat tidak enak. Menyakitkan._**

"Untung kamu enggak ya?"

_JDEERR…!_

Suara petir menggelegar menambah kesan suram diantara mereka berdua. "Kamu beruntung ya." Naruto memberi jeda di kalimat berikutnya. "Enak ya, jadi ka–"

"Cukup ! kumohon cukup ! hentikan Naruto…kumohon hentikan…" suara teriakan Hinata dibarengi oleh suara petir yang kian menggelegar. Walau hujan telah reda, tapi awan hitam serta petir masih setia menunggu di langit. "Hentikan…Kumohon…hentikan Naruto… hiks…" suara Hinata memelan bahkan menjadi lirih. Lalu air mata Hinata kembali meluncur layaknya air terjun.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut, langsung saja memeluk Hinata. Naruto memang tidak tahu permasalahan apa yang sedang Hinata hadapi, dan Naruto ingin Hinata menjelaskannya. "Ada apa ? apa yang terjadi padamu Hinata?". Hinata belum ingin menjawab pertanyaan. Sekedar mengucap terimakasih saja, tidak.

Hinata yang masih di dalam dekapan Naruto diajak untuk memasuki kamarnya. Lalu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dalam kamar. Lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa satu stel pakaian, yang ia dapat dari kamar ibunya –Kushina. Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera menyuruh Hinata mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi. Selang beberapa menit Hinata keluar dengan mengenakan baju yang Naruto berikan –walau sedikit kebesaran.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke ruang tengah. Lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa yang hangat dan juga nyaman. Lalau membalut tubuh Hinata dengan sebuah selimut.

"Sekarang. Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi."

Wajah Naruto berubah serius. Hinata mencoba menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah, karena mengingat apa yang ingin ia ceritakan. Namun, air matanya mendesaknya untuk keluar. Dengan terpaksa Hinata kembali merasakan bulir-bulir air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya. Dalam tangis Hinata menceritakan semua hal yang ia lalui hampir seminggu ini menimpanya.

Setelah Hinata menceritakan masalahnya pada Naruto, Hati Naruto serasa sangat sesak. Bagaimana pun, Naruto pernah merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hinata. Merasakan kehilangan kedua orang tua dalam waktu dekat, sungguh sangat menyakitkan baginya. Naruto serasa kembali ke masa dimana dirinya hanya bisa menangisi kedua makam yang baru, dan merasakan beban yang amat berat dan pedih.

Namun, itu semua sudah menjadi masalalunya, masalalu yang amat sangat suram. Menyedihkan. Dan juga menyakitkan. Tapi setelah hampir satu tahun Naruto memulihkan masa-masa berdukanya. Akhirnya ia bisa, dan bahkan skarang ia benar-benar merasa sangat baik, dan lebih baik.

Setelah kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya. Naruto kembali menatap Hinata dengan sendu. Sepertinya Hinata lebih buruk dibandingkannya. Tapi tetap saja, kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai itu menyakitkan. Naruto pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat teh hangat, agar bisa merelax 'kan pikiran Hinata.

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama…"

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa membuat Hinata pulih dari masa dukanya. Pokoknya ia harus bisa membuat Hinata tersenyum, apapun caranya. Karena Naruto merupakan salah satu orang yang sangat di cintai Hinata. Walau rintangan sebesar apapun, walau hujan sekalipun, Naruto tak akan gentar.

.

* * *

.

Saat ini, keluarga Hyuuga sedang panik, dengan Hilangnya gadis bersurai indigo yang nekat kabur lewat jendela. Gadis yang sedang berduka atas kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Padahal, bukan hanya dia saja yang kehilangan, tapi semua keluarga besar Hyuuga beserta kerabat dekatnya. Bahkan bumi pun ikut berduka.

Neji sudah frustasi mencari Hinata, padahal sudah ia telfon satu persatu teman Hinata. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Hanya satu orang yang Neji yakini belum ia telfon. Naruto. Tapi ia belum begitu yakin, karena jarak rumah Naruto dari kediaman Hinata tidaklah dekat. Tapi, karena ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Akhirnya laki-laki yang menjadi sepupu Hinata itu, langsung menelfonnya tanpa ragu lagi.

Setelah Neji mendapat kepastian dari lawan bicaranya di via telfon, akhirnya Neji bisa bernafas lega. Nampak dari kejauhan, ada seorang anak perempuan yang tengah berlari menuju kea rah Neji.

"Nee-chan sudah ketemu?"

Tanya anak itu dengan wajah yang terlihat gusar.

"Sudah, kau tenang saja Hanabi."

"Syukurlah…terimakasih."

Hanabi langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Neji. Ia menangis. Tapi tangisannya berbeda dari sebelumnya, tangisan kebahagiaan.

"Arigatou gozaimashita. Onii-san."

"Sama-sama…" Neji hanya bisa membalas pelukan adik sepupunya itu. Lalu mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Saat ini Hinata maupun Hanabi, memang membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang lebih. Sebab, psikologi mereka masih tertekan dengan kejadian kemarin dan juga hari ini.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto, mendapat panggilan masuk dari seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dan mempunyai iris mata yang unik. Menelfonnya dengan panik dan juga khawatir. Prediksi Naruto tidak meleset. Orang yang menelfonnya itu ternyata memang mencari gadis yang sedang berada di rumahnya saat ini. Hinata.

Pemuda pirang itu melihat sekilas ke arah perempuan yang sedang menyesap teh hangat yang ia buat. Naruto yakin, Hinata sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat Neji maupun keluarga besar Hyuuga marah, karena salah satu anggota keluarganya belum kunjung di pulangkan.

"Kurasa nanti saja." Ucap Naruto dengan tenang. Lalu kembali menatap Hinata dengan khawatir.

.

.

.

Setelah 1 jam membiarkan Hinata masih menetap dirumahnya. Akhirnya saatnya untuk memulangkan gadis bersurai indigo itu kerumahnya. Walau Hinata sempat menolak dengan alasan masih hujan, tapi setelah menunggu hujan berhenti, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Hinata mau pulang.

"Ku antar ya?"

"Naik apa?"

"Naik taksi. Hehe."

Hinata hanya bisa terkekeh pelan lalu menjawab. "Baik pak sopir."

Dengan cepat Naruto menggendong Hinata dengan ala _bridal style_. Hinata melakukan perlawannan dengan memukul-mukul pelan lengan Naruto, tapi tetap saja, Naruto tidak akan melepaskannya. Naruto membawanya sampai depan jalan raya. Membuat wajah Hinata memerah, lantaran banyak orang yang melihat. Dengan sigap, Naruto menurunkan Hinata. Awan gelap yang mengumpul, ternyata belum puas menurunkan beribu-ribu tetes airnya, sehingga saat ini pun rinai hujan akan segera turun, dan kembali membasahi bumi.

"Ayo nyebrang."

"Tapi mau hujan lagi Naruto…"

"Untung aku bawa payung, ayo cepat kesini Hinata." Ajak Naruto seraya membuka payung lipat miliknya.

"Enggak ah ! aku mau duluan. _Bye…_" Hinata berlari kecil menjauh dari Naruto. Lalu menyebrang jalan sendirian.

"Ah sial ! dasar anak nakal." Naruto tersenyum miring setelahnya. Lalu mencoba berlari mengejar Hinata.

Walau rinai hujan mulai turun, tapi jalanan merupakan tempat yang masih berbahaya. Hinata mulai menyebrang jalan dengan hati-hati. Namun Hinata seorang manusia, ia tidak bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya apabila tidak hati-hati walau hanya sedetik saja. Namun, ajal sepertinya tengah mengintai Hinata, dari arah kejauhan nampak sebuah mobil melesat dengan kencang ke arah Hinata. Naruto yang menyadarinya, langsung menambah kecepatan larinya dan mencoba menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Hinata awaaasss …!" Naruto melompat ke arah Hinata, lalu tanpa sadar payung yang di bawa Naruto terpental bersamaan dengan Hinata yang terpental ke seberang jalan akibat lompatannya.

**_Tin…Tin…!_**

**_Ciiittt… Braakkkk !_**

Mata Hinata membulat, kini ia hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan air mata yang menetes di kedua pipinya. Payung yang terpental kini masih melambung ke atas lalu terjatuh tepat di depannya. Hinata teringat janji pemuda yang saat ini, sedang bersimpah darah. Janji untuk tetap berada disampingnya dan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.

.

* * *

_"…Naruto… aku takut…"_

_"…Takut kenapa…?"_

_"…takut kembali kehilangan orang yang aku cintai hari ini, lusa maupun selamanya…"_

_"…bukankah semua orang akan kehilangan orang yang di cintai…?"_

_"…aku tahu…tapi, aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ku cintai untuk saat ini… termasuk kau Naruto…aku tak ingin kau pergi cepat. Dan meninggalkan ku sendiri… aku takut… hiks…"_

_"…tenanglah. Aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku berjanji.…"_

_"…janji …?"_

_"…yaa... aku akan berjanji…"_

* * *

_._

"Apakah itu janji yang kau bilang Naruto ?"

Suara petir menggelegar seperti biasa. Lalu hujan semakin deras. Membuat suara isak tangis di penghujung jalan itu hampir tersamarkan. Suara isak tangis dari seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah memegang, seorang laki-laki yang menyelamatkannya. Seorang laki-laki pirang yang kini sudah bersimpah penuh darah. Laki-laki yang beberapa jam lalu megutarakan janjinya. Laki-laki yang menolongnya saat ia akan di jemput oleh ajal. Laki-laki yang tak di inginkan kepergiannya.

"Naruto…kumohon bangun…jangan tinggalkan aku !"

"Naruto…!"

"Naruto…!"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya gadis itu hanya bisa meneriakkan nama pemuda itu. Suara petir yang menyayat hatinya, serasa seperti ejekan. Kenapa harus orang yang dicintainya lagi untuk pergi? Kenapa harus tepat di depan matanya lagi mereka harus pergi? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang pergi? Mengapa harus terjadi? Mengapa?

Tuhan memang terlalu sayang kepada, orang yang di cintai oleh Hinata. Sehingga satu persatu mereka pergi dengan menyisakan luka perih di hatinya. Menurut Hinata, Tuhan tidak adil ! tapi Tuhan adil Hinata ! Tuhan mengetahui apa yang tidak di ketahui oleh makhluk-Nya. Tuhan mempunyai rencana yang lain Hinata. Dibalik semua kesakitan yang luar biasa, pasti ada hikmah nya. Dan juga ada sisi baiknya, tapi bukan untuk saat ini.

Sungguh tragis memang, tapi semua sudah berlalu, manusia memang tidak bisa tahu akpaan ajal menantinya. Tapi Tuhan tahu, apa yang terbaik untuk kita.

.

.

.

~Owari~

.

.

Maaf bila tidak terasa sedih atau tragedy nya. Akhir kata.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Sunday, April 06, 2014.

Arigatou Gozaimashita.


End file.
